Rob Minter
Rob Minter made his first appearance on 21 June 2006. He is portrayed by Stuart Laing. Storylines Rob first appears on 21 June 2006, when Victor Brown introduces Ian Beale to him at a Walford Community Charitable Trust meeting. Rob also attends a charity auction where he tries to out-bid Ian, who is bidding for a bracelet for Dawn Swann. She is posing as Ian's wife while his real wife, Jane Beale, is running the cafe that she and Ian own. After Rob raises the price, he then lets Ian buy the bracelet. Rob and Dawn start dating. He discovers "Jane" is actually Dawn but they continue to date. On 13 November 2006, it is revealed that Dr May Wright, the new GP for Walford, is Rob's wife. Rob and May are separated, but May wants to give their marriage another chance. Rob splits with Dawn and gets back together with May, but Dawn has become pregnant with Rob's baby. Dawn plans to have an abortion, however May, who is unable to conceive, has other ideas, and Rob and May then offer to buy Dawn's baby when it is born. Dawn agrees to the deal, but when she sees Rob and May acting like the perfect couple and learns that they have been buying things for "their" baby, she makes another appointment for a termination. Again, she doesn't go through with it, thinking Rob will leave May for her. Later May suggests to Rob that he reconcile with Dawn - desperate for the baby - she insists Rob keep Dawn sweet until she is over 24 weeks and cannot have a legal termination. Dawn, however, is unhappy that Rob intends to stay with May until she has the baby. He promises Dawn that they will be a family after the birth but she doesn't believe him and tries aborting the baby herself and ends up in hospital. Rob tries talking her round but Dawn rebuffs him so he returns to May. May later tells Dawn not to stalk Rob so Rob tells May that he is leaving her for Dawn and moves out. In revenge, May reports Rob for fraudulently obtaining a credit card for Jane Beale, (the name Dawn was using when they met). His boss suspends him and later sacks him. May leaves but later invites Rob round to apologise and tries to seduce him. Trying to leave, Rob finds the nursery May has decorated, complete with a calendar set to July with "My baby is born" written on 5th. Realising May's obsession, Rob leaves after a struggle, disturbed by May's behaviour and tells Dawn that they have to leave as soon as possible. The next day, May has a black eye and people assume Rob is responsible. He insists he isn't but after Dawn sees him attack Keith Miller, he admits that he did hit May. Rob tells Dawn that he has a new job away from the Square and proposes again. She accepts and they go to his parents' house but May is there - the new job doesn't exist, being part of Rob and May's plan to take Dawn prisoner. They handcuff her to a bed and May injects Dawn with a sedative. Dawn tells May that she would rather let the baby die than give it to her, so May decides to deliver the baby herself by caesarean, intentionally putting Dawn's life at risk. When May leaves to get her surgical tools, Dawn tells Rob of May's plans and begs him to let her go. She manages to free herself and knocks Rob out. She stabs May with a scalpel before escaping in their car. Later, Rob returns to Albert Square to apologise to Dawn, but she threatens him and her family discover what he did to her. Rob tells them that he has had May sectioned, when she is actually waiting at home for him to call her. Dawn leaves to visit her mum and Keith, Mickey Miller and Garry Hobbs keep Rob hostage, torturing him by holding him down and pouring gravy on him and allowing their dog to lick him clean. While this is going on, they learn from Carly Wicks that Dawn went into labour on the tube but delivered baby Summer in hospital, but Rob is thrown out when he tries to go and see her. Despite Rob's pleas to forget it, May goes into the hospital posing as Dawn's GP and tries to abduct the baby, but Dawn wakes up in time and refuses to let May take her. Distraught, May runs out of the hospital and tries to run Rob down before driving away. Rob goes to the police and tells them about the surrogacy agreement they had with Dawn. He then visits Dawn and Summer and tries to propose to Dawn, but she punches him, furious that he told the police she wanted to sell her baby. Keith drags him out of the house and he is never seen again. When May returns in 2008, she reveals that Rob has left her and is now living with a new woman with whom he is expecting a baby. Gallery Rob Minter 2.jpg|Rob Minter Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:2006 Arrivals Category:2007 Departures